Talk:Space Station Designs/@comment-30875820-20170218042814
Mission A-lok ! A-Lok is a station built to consistently map the hubble deep field, and collect more data about the beggining of the universe and possibly Dark Matter.With a magnification power of over 1000 times as as that of Hubble Telescope,A-lok is joint collaboration between Anonymity Incorporated,Indian Space Research Organization and NASA with future collaborations planned with Doge International,York Limited etc. Hubble Deep Field is a tiny field in the night sky that is the darkest part in the hubbles footprint.Years ago,the Hubble Telescope came up with this image after continous observation for over 4 months.Over 15,000 galaxies are seen in this image,and the Deep Field is only hundredth of moon's area in the night sky The A-Lok Telescope is expected to take an image like this within a matter of hours in twice the resolution. Since the galaxies seen in this image is far far away,The light coming from them is millions of years old,which means they are natural time machines.Many of them are seen as from the begginning of the universe,or is close to that.Scientists Hope to unravel the mysteries of baby universe with the A-lok Telescope Due to the enormous mass of the telescope,at about 9 metric tonnes,normal reaction wheel are imparctical.It uses Reaction Control thrusters for the attitude control,and as a result,the telecope has a reserve fuel tank which occupies half the volume of the total telescope.A mission was undergone to refuel the space craft recently.It can finally be truned on,after it has been shut down for over a month due to low fuel. Unfortunately,the Stability Augmentation System was unable to operate as the refuel payload ran our of power as it went to the Earth's shadow,and the Star Sensors Malfunctioned due to extreme temperatures due which the mission didn't go as well as planned.The refuel silo flew past the A-Lok and Overshot itself. While It was brought back on,More and more problems were awaiting the sceintists as Mission Control.The mission control of Anonymity Inc. in SrihariKota,India measured the distance in the metric system while the mission control of NASA in Houston mesured the distance in a non-metric system.As the mission control of Anonymity Inc consists of a bunch of 6th graders thinking that they were playing GTA5,they mistakenly recognized the distance values ad the ammunition they had and tried to fire it.The Refuel payload bumbed into the Telescope and the situation was worsening every second The collision induced a troque in the telescope which was later overcome using RCS thrusters. As a result of the collision,the Photo Processing chip of the telescope was shut down and the back up had to be booted due to which no pictures were taken until the docking. After hours of uncertainty,the mission control of NASA Overrid the Mission Control of Anonymity Inc. And the scientists of Anonymity Inc. were all disappointed as they couldn't get to fire guns at the telescope.The mission was supposedtly to end in 6 hours,but it took NASA 8 hours due to Anonymity Inc. But the mission was finally successful. Hopefully,The Chairman of Anonymity Inc. won't screw up the data gained from the telescope,nor get banned from Space Agency Wikia Community. :P (please don't ban me :P)